yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko Sanada
Kuroko Sanada (真田黒呼, Sanada Kuroko), or by her married name, Kuroko Sato (佐藤黒呼, Satō Kuroko), was the first Spirit Detective. She is now retired and lives with her husband, Shogo Sato, and her children, Kaisei and Fubuki. She is voiced by Gwendolyn Lau in the English FUNimation dub and Kazuko Yanaga in Japanese. In the Filipino dub of the anime, Kuroko is named Mariko and was voiced by Charmaine Cordoviz. Appearance Kuroko is a tall, slender woman with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail. In a flashback, she is shown to have had short hair. She looks much like a feminine version of Sensui although it should be noted that this is just an opinion that holds no bearing to the truth canon wise. Personality Kuroko is kind and is shown to be a fun-loving person. She likes being with her family, but is also shown to drink alcohol in their presence. Despite her kind personality, she does not trust Yusuke since he is a Mazoku-human hybrid who has attained S Class, making him a potential threat to the human world. She greatly values human life regardless of morality, as she was disgusted that Yusuke was willing to allow demons to feed on malevolent humans if necessary and implicitly threatened him to leave her home soon after. Her mindset is similar to that of Sensui in his early years, viewing demons as monsters and humans as good. This is likely because she was never exposed to the same level of human depravity or cruelty that her successors were. As such to her, it's impossible for any human to be more evil than a demon, hence why she can't stomach the idea of any human being offered as food to a demon, potentially even those like Sakyo or the other members of the Black Black Club. Background When Kuroko first started training as a Spirit Detective while in junior-high school, she was rather obese. A combination of training and a sudden growth spurt helped her lose a great deal of weight, eventually leading to her current appearance. Ten years before the start of the series, she met Shinobu Sensui, her successor, just after she retired to start a family. She remembered him being quiet and respectful, but was suspicious of him being too rigid and suspected he was always in a precarious state of mind. Family Shogo Sato Kuroko's husband, Shogo Sato (佐藤晶吾, Satō Shōgo) is a novelist and a rather weak man, at least in the presence of people remarkably stronger than he is. He can also read palms with considerable accuracy, which he describes as a parlor trick. Kaisei and Fubuki Sato Nine-year old Kaisei Sato (佐藤快晴, Satō Kaisei), (Kaisai in FUNimation dub) is a boy who likes to memorize television shows. Eight-year old Fubuki Sato (佐藤風吹, Satō Fubuki)is a girl who likes Masato Hagiwara. Her children said that they use the family name Sanada instead of Sato, their actual family name, since Sanada is "way cooler" which appears to depress their father, though only jokingly so. Three Kings Saga When Yusuke experienced personal problems after Sensui's defeat, Genkai sent him to see Kuroko. While he was walking to her house, he was attacked by Kaisei and Fubuki who had mistaken him for a demon in disguise because of his demon energy; they only attack intruders by their energy signals. Yusuke deliberately toys with them before Kuroko tells them to stop trying to attack him; they were about to use their spirit energy in the fight, which had surprised him. Kuroko takes Yusuke in her house to meet her family. After the children are eventually sent off to bed, they sit down and are about to talk, only to be interrupted by three demon monks; Hokushin, Seitei, and Touou. After Yusuke's conversation with the three demon monks, in which he learns of his demonic ancestor Raizen and reveals a cynical and dismissive perspective on mankind compared against the way high-class demons regard humans as little more than food, Kuroko tells him to leave her house and go to Demon World. She had deduced his demonic state when she had first met him, but his cavalier dismissal of the implicit threat of demons regarding humans as food had made her distrust him. Amidst his protests that he would never attack her family, she reveals having been warned of him earlier that day by Ayame, the ferry girl on behalf of King Enma, and of being afraid that he would be a threat to her family. Just as Yusuke is about to leave, however, Shogo appears. Having read Yusuke's palm earlier, Shogo now reveals that Yusuke would part from his friends in an incident stained with blood. She is never seen in the anime or manga afterwards. Abilities As a former Spirit Detective, she has knowledge of the spirit world and demon world. She has the ability to control the flow of her aura, and presumably emit it as well. As well as Yusuke and Sensui she too has the ability to fire spirit energy in blast as she had taught her kids as well, A testament to her power, is that spirit world had the confidence to ask her to kill Yusuke, who is an incredibly powerful fighter himself. However, it's greatly implied that Kuroko would have needed to resort to underhanded tactics to have a hope of success, given that Yusuke was able to defeat Kuroko's successor Sensui, who was a vastly superior fighter and Spirit Detective, with S-Class level power. Category:Spirit Detectives Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Psychic Category:Characters Category:Yusuke's Allies